1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit wiring body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a circuit wiring body attached to an engine. The circuit wiring body is provided with a power supply line for supplying power to electrical components of the engine and a conductive member such as a signal line for transmitting and receiving detection signals and control signals between the electrical components and a controller of the engine. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-364506 discloses a circuit wiring body that is electrically connected to electrical components attached to a cylinder head. In this circuit wiring body, a conductive member is buried in a head cover.
In this kind of circuit wiring body, a conductive member is integrated in a head cover so as to increase the size of the head cover. Increasing the size of a head cover may cause the size of an engine to be increased.